


限界

by princesschinatsu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>臨也と波江の歪んだ関係を自分なりに妄想して書いたもの。出来るだけ公式内で考えようとしました。</p>
            </blockquote>





	限界

「何処？」

目を覚ました矢霧波江の脳内で最初に浮かんだ言葉はそれだった。

頭を横に動かすと目の前には彼女の雇い主の折原臨也があった。

「あー．．．寝てしまったのね。」

納得しながら表情を一つも変えずに起き上がった。頭を手で抱えながら横目で臨也の顔を見つめた。彼は見る限りぐっすりと寝ていた。寝ていると、彼の表情に自然と浮き上がる歪みが消えて優しそうな美青年とも思えるような顔だった。

そう思う自分に妙に腹が立って、波江はうつむきながら手をそっと伸ばした。

彼の首に届くか届かないかのところで彼女の手がぴたりと止まった。

その止まった手首のまわりにいつの間にか臨也の手が絡まっていた。

「波江さん、流石に寝込みを襲うなんて酷いよ。」

そういいながら彼はニヤリと笑い、波江にはもう見慣れた歪みが再び彼の顔面に姿を現した。

「起きてたの？」

一瞬ビックリした波江は表情を引き締めて無表情なまま問う。

「んー波江さんが起き上がったところから？」

臨也は笑ったまま答える。

「本当かしら。」

波江は思いながらも口にしない。聞いても当てになるような答えは来ないを理解しているからだ。心で舌打ちしながら手を引こうとするが彼は手を離さない。

「手。離して。」

波江は冷たい声で言う。

「怖い、怖い。人を殺そうとしといて。」

彼は笑いながら言う。

「弟への歪んだ欲望を実践できないからって自分の性欲に負けて俺みたいな男と寝てる自分がうっとおしくて俺に八つ当たりしてるのかな？」

わざと言ってる、それは波江でも分かった。だが彼女には許せない。波江の目が一瞬で氷のように冷たくなり、睨みながら足を使い彼の痛いところを蹴り踏みつぶそうとした。

「おっと．．．」

彼は楽しく言いながら彼女の一手を離し、その手で彼女の脚を受け止めた。

「危ない、危ない。波江さんって起こると本当に半端ないな。」

バランスを崩した波江は離された手を彼の頭の横に手を打ち込んだ。それでも彼は余裕なえみを崩さない。

「いいの？ここで俺を本気で殺したら君が殺害犯になり、愛しい弟君ともう会えなくなるだけだよ？」

それが事実だと彼女もよく理解していた。このアパートの中に彼女には数えきれないほどの隠しカメラが置いてあることはもう何回も思い知らされていた。

「なんで私はこんなことを．．．」

彼女がそう思うと記憶がよみがえる。最初は遊びのような物だった。弟の誠二は彼女の愛をすべて否定した。誠二に触れられたい、誠二のはだが自分の肌と絡み合う感覚を味わいたい、彼が自分の中に入る時の表情を見たい。様々な膨らみ上がる性欲は波江を限界へと追い込む。

「ねえ、あんた。こっちに来なさい。」

適当に自分へ好意を寄せてた男を仕事の下っ端から選んだ。

元々名前も覚えてないのが多かったのはのぞいて、寝るときは決まって誠二の名前を口にして、頭の中では誠二と寝る想像をしながらだった。それにたして口へのキスは彼女がきつく禁じていた。ファーストキスは絶対に誠二の為に取っておくと決めていた。誠二ではない男と寝る罪悪感を癒す為だったのだろう。それに不満を見せ始めたときには彼女は決まって会社から切り捨てた。それを長く続けたのも波江は矢霧製薬の社長の姪だからだろう。

それを何回か繰り返し、気づいたらもうやめられなくなっていた。

だから矢霧製薬を抜け出した時はやっとそういうのも断ち切れるかと思っていた。

なのに．．．．

「波江さん？」

波江は臨也の言葉で我に返った。彼女は知っていた。彼は人間をみんな愛しているとか言って、男女とわずと興味をだす人とは寝ていたと。

「一人の人間を愛すことは俺には不可能だから、一般人が考えるような恋愛は無理。だけど俺も男だよ？」

以上に仕事が少ない日に二人がビールを飲みながら彼が言い出した。

考えたらそこから始まったんだろう。性欲に耐えていた自分を彼が見透かしていたのか口説かれた。衝動に任せて乗ってしまった波江は後悔を覚えながらもやめることはしなかった。

彼女は考えてるうちに怒りが失せたことに気づいた。手にこもってた力を抜いて彼から目をそらした。

「朝ご飯を作ってから仕事を始める。だからシャワーを借りるわ。」

彼を殺すのを今回は諦めて、両手を使って彼を押し離した。

「うわ、」

彼女の冷静さに驚いたのかそのままベッドから臨也は落ちていった。

そんな臨也を無視しながら彼女はシャワーへと足を向ける。

臨也はぶつけた頭をなでながら起き上がり、肘をベッドに載せて波江を見送った。そして昨晩の波江が誠二の名前を叫んだ時の顔を思い浮かべ、呟いた。

「俺もそろそろ限界かもな。」

ふっと苦笑を浮かべた後、彼も立ち上がり波江が入ってるシャワーに乗り込もうとニコニコしながら足を動かした。


End file.
